In most fireplaces, the flue is provided with a short handle for the damper which is not visible from outside the fireplace. Without some visual reminder, it often occurs that the fire is kindled while the damper is closed and, as a result, smoke is expelled out into the room. Then, it is difficult to reach the handle without burning the hand. In any event the handle is usually covered with soot and at best, messy to handle. As a consequence, many people simply leave the damper open at all times. This, of course, results in a loss of energy as heat rises up the fireplace flue.